Alyssa Saufika Umari
About Ify : Ify a 15 years old girl from Indonesia. She is young Indonesian jazz singer. Ify is a girl who loves singing, playing the piano, and photograph. Ify was a finalist of Idola Cilik an Indonesia's popular talented children search TV show (American Idol style). And now, Ify is also a member of Indonesian Girl Band named BLINK. Alyssa Saufika Umari atau Ify adalah finalis dari acara pencarian bakat Idola Cilik 1 (2008) yang ditayangkan oleh RCTI. Namun sayangnya, ia hanya sempat bertahan sampai 12 besar. Kecintaannya terhadap dunia seni dan hiburan, turut dipengaruhi oleh keluarganya yang memang berdarah seni. Buyut Ify bisa memainkan banyak alat musik, nenek Ify (Farida Pasha) adalah seorang aktris, mama Ify (Gina Sonia) seorang presenter berita di TVRI, sedangkan papa Ify (Tubagus Hanafi) adalah Direktur Program MM Eksekutif Binus Business School. Ify adalah anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara, dengan 1 kakak laki-laki yaitu {Eizel Mauldy Muhammad} dan 1 adik yaitu {Khalif Ali Husain}. Awalnya Ify belajar piano mulai dari TK, kemudian menyanyi di Sekolah Musik Farabi (milik Dwiki Dharmawan) dan Elfa Music School. Sekarang dia menyukai keduanya dan sering tampil bernyanyi sambil bermain piano atau gitar. Dalam acara pencarian bakat Idola Cilik, perjuangannya juga patut diacungi jempol karena Ify ini harus berhenti di 12 besar IC 1 dengan alasan banyak yang SMS Ify tetapi salah mengetik nama dengan "Iffi, Ivi, Ivy dan sebagainya", akan tetapi karena banyak fans yang menginginkan ia kembali, akhirnya RCTI mengundang Ify kembali menjadi peserta IC Duet berpasangan dengan aktor cilik bernama Bio One tapi mereka harus berhenti di runner-up, tak menyerah Ify dipanggil lagi dan menjadi peserta IC Duo berpasangan dengan Septian finalis IC 1, akhirnya mereka menjadi Juara 1. tidak hanya itu, Ify pernah terlibat di Java Jazz Festival 2007 menyanyi bersama Sadao Watanabe, kemudian terlibat dalam pembuatan album film layar lebar berjudul Melodi, dan juga terlibat dalam pembuatan Album kemanusiaan "Suara Sahabat" dari PMI yang juga melibatkan banyak musisi Indonesia seperti Dwiki Dharmawan, Tompi, Opie Andaresta, Fariz RM, dll. Pada Java Jazz 2011 Ify menjadi penyanyi jazz termuda (14 tahun) yang membawakan genre musik jazz etnik (World Music) dengan menyanyikan Lamalera's Dream (karya Dwiki Dharmawan). Dan Ify sudah 4 kali tampil mengisi acara di even-even penting yang tamunya merupakan Presiden RI dan pejabat-pejabat penting lainnya. Dan sampai saat ini, Ify sudah 4 kali tampil mengisi acara di even-even penting yang tamunya merupakan Presiden RI dan pejabat-pejabat penting lainnya. Salah satunya pada saat ulang tahun Ibu Negara pada 2010. Ify semakin dikenal banyak orang sampai sebuah Band luar negeri, Incognito, yang sempat melihat video Ify di Youtube pernah berkata bila dia ke Indonesia ingin mengajak Ify berduet bersama. "Gadis ini tak sombong, ia sangat santun dan sopan". Gabriel Stevent Damanik yang merupakan temannya di IC 1 mengatakan bahwa ia sangat kagum terhadap Ify. Ify juga pernah terpilih menjadi motivator cilik bersama Gabriel Stevent Damanik, Cakka Nuraga, Brandon dll. Ify tak hanya hebat dengan kariernya tetapi dia juga selalu mendapat rangking di sekolahnya. Kepopulerannya menjadikannya sering dipasangkan dengan sejumlah artis seperti Tristan Juliano, Mario Stevano, dan terakhir Reza SM*SH. Ify tak ambil pusing, dia bersikap biasa saja dan menganggap mereka teman. Itulah Ify, diluar dia terlihat santai tapi dia selalu berfikir dengan matang. Meski sering tampil dan mendapat banyak pengalaman, menurut Ify, Idola Cilik merupakan “sekolah” yang sangat memperkaya dirinya, ilmu tampil didepan umum, pertemanan, sampai psikologi, sehingga memahami bagaimana sebaiknya menghadapi orang, mempertahankan kekompakan dan meningkatkan kerja sama dengan sesama teman. Sebelum bergabung dengan Blink, Ify bergabung dengan band yang dibentuk oleh Idola Cilik yaitu Super Idola Band bersama Cakka Nuraga dan lain-lain, mengisi posisi sebagai pemain kibor. Kemudian dalam Blink, Ify menjadi Leader in Group bersama Sivia. Ify memiliki karakteristik nyanyian yang indah dengan teknik improvisasi yang luar biasa. Suaranya melengking dan agak serak-serak basah. Di usianya yang masih belia (14 tahun) Ify telah menciptakan lagu untuk Blink, salah satunya berjudul Andaikan. Bersama personel Blink yang lain, Ify membintangi Sinetron Putih Abu-Abu dengan Eza Gionino, Derby Romero, Ratna Kharisma Adzana dll yang ditayangkan oleh SCTV. "ALYSSA (nobility=budi luhur), SAUFIKA (shafiqah=welas asih, penuh kasih), UMARI (umar bin khattab : khalifah yg memiliki keberanian, ketegasan, keteguhan jiwa dan gaya hidup sederhana)... 15 tahun lalu itulah nama yang kami pilih untukmu Ify.., Semoga memenuhi harapan, karena namamu juga adalah doa kami.... Happy birthday, sweetheart." dikutip dari status facebook mama Ify (Gina Sonia) link=http://www.incognito.org.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?t=5988|Listen to 12 year old Ify from Indonesia singing "Pieces of a dream". This brings me great joy on a cold rainy morning in London town. I can see the future, and it looks bright!